Adventures of the Starkiller, Episode I: The Star Wars
miniatur|Eines von mehreren Covern für die zweite Drehbuchfassung. Adventures of the Starkiller, Episode I: The Star Wars (dt. etwa „Abenteuer des Starkiller, Episode I: Der Krieg der Sterne“) ist der Titel der zweiten Drehbuchfassung, die George Lucas während der Entwicklung von Krieg der Sterne (heute Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung) verfasste. Das Dokument ist auf den 28. Januar 1975 datiert. Prolog Laut der zweiten Drehbuchfassung sollte der Film mit einer Prophezeiung beginnen: „...Und in der Zeit der größten Verzweiflung wird ein Erlöser kommen, und er wird bekannt sein als: Der Sohn der Sonnen.“ – Tagebuch der Whills, 3:127 Anschließend folgt ein Lauftext, der auf die Vorgeschichte eingeht: Die REPUBLIK GALACTICA ist tot. Angetrieben von ihrer Gier und ihrem Verlangen nach Macht, haben unbarmherzige Barone die Freiheit durch Unterdrückung und die „Volksherrschaft“ durch das ERSTE GALAKTISCHE IMPERIUM ersetzt. Bis zur tragischen Heiligen Rebellion von 06' waren die angesehenen JEDI-BENDU VON ASHLA die mächtigsten Krieger im Universum. Über hunderttausend Jahre lernten Genera- tionen von Rittern der Jedi-Bendu die Wege der geheimnisvollen MACHT DER ANDEREN und bildeten die Wächter des Friedens und der Gerechtigkeit in der REPUBLIK. Jetzt sind diese legendären Krieger ausgestorben. Nacheinander wurden sie von einer bösen, rivalisierenden Sekte von habgierigen Kriegern gejagt und vernichtet: DEN SCHWARZEN RITTERN DER SITH. Es herrscht eine Zeit der Bürgerkriege. Auf den Millionen Welten der Galaxie leidet das IMPERIUM unter ihrer gesetzlosen Barbarei. Vom sphärischen Äquator bis zum entfernten GROSSEN GRABEN haben sich siebzig kleine Sonnensysteme in einem gemeinsamen Krieg gegen die Tyrannei des Imperiums zusammen- geschlossen. Unter dem Kommando des mächtigen Jedi-Kriegers STARKILLER hat die REBELLEN-ALLIANZ einen vernichtenden Sieg gegen die tödliche Imperiale Sternenflotte errungen. Das Imperium weiß, dass mit einer weiteren Niederlage tausende Sonnensysteme zur Rebellion überlaufen und die imperiale Vorherrschaft über das Hinterland für immer verloren sein könnte... Handlung miniatur|Deak Starkiller und Darth Vader im Laserduell. Die Geschichte beginnt mit einer Raumschlacht im Orbit des Planeten Utapau. Ein kleines Rebellenschiff wird von vier imperialen Sternzerstörern angegriffen, wobei es dem kleineren Schiff gelingt, einen der Angreifer zu zerstören. Eines der Schlachtschiffe positioniert sich direkt über dem Rebellenschiff, sodass es von imperialen Sturmtruppen gestürmt werden kann. Während des folgenden Schusswechsels zwischen den Rebellen und den Sturmtruppen taucht am Ende des Korridors ein uniformierter Rebellen-Krieger in Atemmaske auf, ein so genannter Aquillianischer Ranger. Es handelt sich um Captain Deak Starkiller, der in den Wegen der Jedi ausgebildet wurde. Mit seinem Laserschwert in der einen Hand und explosiven Chrombällen in der anderen nimmt er den Kampf gegen die Sturmtruppen auf. In seiner Verzweiflung schickt Deak einige R2-Roboter mit einer Hologramm-Botschaft in ihrem Speicher zum nahe gelegenen Wüstenplaneten Utapau. Er hofft, dass zumindest eine Einheit seinen Bruder Luke Starkiller finden wird, der mit seiner Tante Beru und seinem Onkel Owen Lars auf einer Feuchtfarm arbeitet. Einer dieser Roboter ist R2-D2, der das Rebellenschiff in Begleitung von C-3PO an Bord einer Rettungskapsel verlässt. Kurz darauf taucht Darth Vader, ein Schwarzer Ritter der Sith und die rechte Hand des Sith-Meisters, auf dem Rebellenschiff auf und verwickelt Deak Starkiller in einen Kampf. Der junge Jedi, von dem Darth Vader glaubt, er sei der Sohn der Sonnen und somit der prophezeite Auserwählte, wird im folgenden Duell schwer verwundet, von dem Sith gefangen genommen und zum Imperialen Zentrum nach Alderaan verschleppt. miniatur|links|C-3PO und R2-D2 nach ihrer Landung auf Utapau. Auf Utapau kommt es zu einem Disput zwischen R2-D2 und C-3PO, der dazu führt, dass sie sich trennen. Nachdem die beiden von den einheimischen Jawas eingesammelt worden sind, finden die beiden Roboter in deren Sandkriecher wieder zueinander. Dort treffen sie auch auf andere gefangene Roboter, die eine Revolte planen. Nach ihrem Ausbruch erreichen die Roboter die Lars-Feuchtfarm, wo sie Lukes Bruder, die Zwillinge Biggs und Windy, und seine 16-jährige Cousine Leia treffen, die Tochter von Owen und Beru. Die Roboter erklären, dass sie auf der Suche nach einem gewissen „Angel Blue“ sind, wobei es sich um den Kodenamen von Luke Starkiller handelt. Luke, der sich den Robotern als der „Skywalker“ vorstellt, unterbricht sein Laserschwerttraining, um R2-D2s Botschaft zu verfolge. In einer Hologramm-Botschaft erklärt Deak, dass Luke den Kiber-Kristall ihres Vaters, der sich einfach nur „Starkiller“ nennt, zum Planeten Ogana Major bringen müsse. Owen warnt davor, dass Ogana Major von imperialen Besatzungstruppen belagert sei und sich Deak auf Alderaan in Gefangenschaft befinden könne. Zwar ist Luke ein talentierter Pilot und wurde von Owen in den Kampfkünsten der Jedi unterwiesen, doch ist er noch kein Jedi. Er ist hin- und hergerissen, denn gerne möchte er seine archäologischen Forschungen fortführen, doch beschließt er letztendlich, die Herausforderung anzunehmen. Während eines Gesprächs mit seinen Brüdern klärt sie Luke über deren Erbe auf, das unweigerlich mit der geheimnisvollen Macht der anderen zusammenhängt. Diese Art von Energiefeld spaltet sich in Ashla, die gute Seite, und einen äquivalenten, bösartigen Gegenpart namens Bogan. Lange Zeit vor dem Imperium und kurz vor der Gründung der Republik gab es einen Mann namens Skywalker, der die Macht studierte und als erstes in der Lage war, sie einzusetzen. Er war dazu fähig, lediglich Ashla einzusetzen, doch wusste er, dass weniger willensstarke Wesen der Versuchung verfallen und Bogan einsetzen würden, was großes Unheil über das Universum bringen konnte. Aus diesem Grund vertraute er das Geheimnis um die Macht lediglich seinen zwölf Kindern an, die ihr Wissen wiederum ihren Kindern weitergaben. Über Generation entwickelte sich der Orden der Jedi-Bendu von Ashla – die Diener der Macht –, deren Mitglieder alle von einem gemeinsamen Vorfahren abstammen. Tausende Jahre lang traten die Jedi als Hüter des Friedens und der Gerechtigkeit in der Galaxis auf, bis sie beim Versuch, den korrupten Senat zu übernehmen, des Verrats bezichtigt und in die fernen Systeme des Hinterlands vertrieben wurden. Aus dem Senat der Republik ging schließlich das Imperium hervor, das sich zahlreicher Welten und Systeme mit bisher ungeahnter Brutalität bemächtigte. Dazu kam, dass ein Padawan-Jedi namens Darklighter während seines Unterrichts in den Wegen der Macht, ein Interesse dafür entwickelte, die andere Seite der Macht kennenzulernen. Er wandte sich von seinem Mentor ab und machte eine Gruppe von Sith-Piraten mit Bogan vertraut. Die Sith wurden zur persönlichen Leibwache des Imperators und die Jedi wurden von Sith-Kriegern gejagt und vernichtet. Lediglich zwei oder drei Jedi-Familien haben überlebt, darunter auch die Starkillers. miniatur|Luke befreit seinen Bruder Deak aus imperialer Gefangenschaft. Gemeinsam mit den Robotern und dem Kiber-Kristall im Gepäck bricht Luke mit einem Landgleiter zum Raumhafen von Mos Eisley auf. Dort triff er in einer Cantina auf den corellianischen Piraten Han Solo und seinem Wookiee-Begleiter Chewbacca. In der Cantina kommt es zur Eskalation mit einigen Schlägern, bei der Han Solo vergeblich versucht, Luke zu verteidigen. Dieser aktiviert sein Laserschwert und verteidigt sich damit selbst. Mit dem Versprechen, das Lukes Vater eine Belohnung von acht Millionen Credits zahlt, erklärt sich Han Solo bereit, ihn und die Roboter nach Ogana Major zu bringen. Han hofft, sich mit dem Geld von seinen Schulden, die er bei jemandem namens Oxus unterhält, freikaufen zu können. Er besitzt kein eigenes Raumschiff, weswegen er mit dem Vorwand einer Reaktorüberlastung eines von Jabba dem Hutten stiehlt und rasch die Flucht ergreift. Gemeinsam mit Chewbacca und Offizier Montross Holdaack als seine Crew sowie Luke und den Robotern als seine Passagiere verlässt Han Utapau in Richtung Ogana Major. Nach ihrer Ankunft stellt sich heraus, dass der Planet im Zuge eines gewaltigen Angriffs vernichtet wurde. Luke bittet Han darum, Kurs auf Alderaan zu nehmen, um seinen Bruder Deak aus imperialer Gefangenschaft zu befreien. Nach ihrer Landung tarnen sich Luke und Han als Sturmtruppen, die ihren Gefangenen Chewbacca eskortieren. Mit diesem Täuschungsmanöver gelingt es ihnen, tief in die imperiale Wolkenstadt vorzudringen und den sterbenden Deak zu befreien. Auf der Flucht vor zwei Sith-Kriegern begibt sich die Gruppe in einen Müllschacht, wo sie sich gegen wilde Dai Nogas zur Wehr setzen. Nachdem sie ihr Schiff erreicht haben, werden sie von TIE-Jägern angegriffen, die Han mit einem Hypersprung abschütteln kann. miniatur|links|Die Schlacht um den Todesstern. Während des Fluges zum Massassi-Außenposten der Rebellen-Allianz auf dem vierten Mond von Yavin wird der schwer verletzte Deak mithilfe der Kraft des Kiber-Kristalls am Leben erhalten. Da sie auf dem Dschungelmond keinen geeigneten Landeplatz finden, nutzen sie Rettungskapseln für die Landung. Die Gruppe wird von Bail Antilles und zwei weiteren Aquillianischen Rangern begrüßt. Sie wohnen kurz darauf einer Besprechung bei, in der General Dodana seine Rebellentruppen über eine Schwachstelle in der Konstruktion des Todessterns aufklärt. Diese gewaltige Kampfstation des Imperiums ist auch für die Zerstörung Ogana Majors verantwortlich. Unter den Zuhörern befindet sich auch Großmoff Tarkin, der Kommandant der Kesselianischen Dragoner. Hier trifft Luke auch seinen Vater Starkiller, woraufhin der Kiber-Kristall erstarkt. Starkiller erklärt seinem Sohn, dass er plant, ihn zu einem Jedi auszubilden. An dieser Stelle verabschiedet sich Han Solo und seine Crew von Luke, nachdem er seine Belohnung erhalten hat. Luke schließt sich dagegen der Kampfeinheit zur Vernichtung des Todessterns an. Gemeinsam mit Antilles, R2-D2 und C-3PO sowie den Kiber-Kristall in seiner Tasche besetzt Luke einen der Jäger. Während der Raumschlacht konzentriert sich der Angriff der Rebellen auf die Pole der kugelförmigen Raumstation. Darth Vader führt die Verteidigungsstreitkräfte in den Kampf, doch nachdem er die Gegenwart des Kiber-Kristalls wahrnimmt, heftet er sich an Lukes Jäger. Überraschend tauchen Han, Chewbacca und Montross mit ihrem Schiff auf und mischen sich in den Kampf ein, woraufhin Vader einen Kamikaze-Angriff gegen Lukes Jäger vollführt und dabei stirbt. Ein präziser Schuss aus Lukes schwer beschädigtem Jäger – abgefeuert von Antilles und C-3PO – in eine Ventilationsöffnung führt zu einer zerstörerischen Kettenreaktion und zur Vernichtung des Todessterns. Epilog Als Epilog folgt ein weiterer Lauftext: ...Und tausende neue Systeme schlossen sich der Rebellion an, was einen deutlichen Riss in der großen Mauer des mächtigen Galaktischen Imperiums hinterlassen hat. Der Starkiller würde wieder einmal Angst in den Herzen der Sith-Ritter hervorrufen, doch stehen seinen Söhnen noch viele Herausforderungen bevor... die kühnste davon war die Entführung der Lars- Familie und die gefährliche Suche nach: „Der Prinzessin von Ondos“ Hintergrund Entwicklung Die zweite Drehbuchfassung mit mit dem Titel Adventures of the Starkiller, Episode I: The Star Wars vom Januar 1975 ist die insgesamt vierte schriftliche Ausarbeitung von George Lucas zur Entwicklung der Handlung von Krieg der Sterne. Zwischen 1972 und 1973 arbeitete Lucas am Journal of the Whills, dem im Mai 1973 ein erstes Treatment mit dem Titel The Star Wars folgte. Die erste Rohfassung eines Drehbuchs, das ebenfalls den Titel The Star Wars trägt, schrieb Lucas im Mai 1974 zur Vorbereitung einer gleichnamigen ersten Drehbuchfassung vom Juli 1974. Während der Entwicklung von Krieg der Sterne nahm Lucas bei der Ausarbeitung einer neuen Drehbuchfassung immer wieder große Änderungen an der Handlung vor. Anfänglich noch sehr an Akira Kurosawas Die verborgene Festung (1958) angelehnt, entfernte sich Lucas nach Berücksichtigung zahlreicher Quellen – darunter auch Analysen der Werke Schnellboote von Bataan (1945) und Ben Hur (1959) – zusehends von der Vorlage seines Vorbilds. Von Anfang an baute Lucas Elemente des Vietnamkrieges ein, die er eigentlich für sein Filmprojekt Apocalypse Now (1979) verwenden wollte, das aber vom mehreren Filmstudios abgelehnt wurde. Insbesondere zwischen der ersten und der zweiten Drehbuchfassung gibt es ganz wesentliche Änderungen. Lucas splittete die erste Drehbuchfassungen und berücksichtigte für die weitere Entwicklung von Krieg der Sterne nur noch die zweite Hälfte seiner ursprünglichen Ausarbeitung. So kam es, dass die Handlung während einer laufenden Raumschlacht beginnt. Thematisierte das erste Drehbuch eher die Flucht der Rebellen-Allianz vor dem Galaktischen Imperium, konzentrierte sich Lucas bei der zweiten Fassung eher auf eine heldenhafte Rettungsaktion. Zu den strukturellen Änderungen zur Vorgängerfassung zählt beispielsweise die Beschreibung des Todessterns als imperiale Kampfstation, die in der Lage ist, ganze Planeten mit einem Schlag zu vernichten. Die Gefährlichkeit, die von dieser Waffe ausgeht, ruft bei den Helden Zeitdruck hervor, ebenso wie das Bedürfnis, den Todesstern schnellstmöglich zu vernichten. Damit plante Lucas, die Dynamik des Films so anzupassen, damit der Spannungsbogen über die Laufzeit aufrecht erhalten werden kann. Aus Luke Starkiller, der sich in der ersten Drehbuchfassung noch in den Sechzigern befand, wurde ein junger Farmerjunge, der im Laufe der Geschichte seinen Bruder Deak retten muss. Bei der Arbeit an seinem Drehbuch schrieb Reihe von Notizen nieder, um Gedanken festzuhalten. Ideen, wie sich beim Aussehen der Sith-Ritter an Linda Blair aus Der Exorzist (1973) zu orientieren, wurden weiter gesponnen, während beispielsweise ein Gedanke, Han Solo als einen Wookiee darzustellen, irgendwann fallen gelassen wurde. Tatsächlich wurde aus Han Solo ein Mensch, was eine weitere Änderung zur ersten Fassung darstellt, in der er noch als grünhäutiger Alien beschrieben wird. Als Kompagnon wurde der Wookiee Chewbacca an Han Solos Seite gestellt, dessen Konzeption auf Lucas' Hund, einen Alaskan Malamute namens Indiana, zurückzuführen ist. Dieser saß bei Autofahrten häufig auf dem Beifahrersitz, was Passanten und andere Verkehrsteilnehmer amüsierte. Lucas inspirierte dies dazu, Chewbacca, der im ersten Drehbuch einen auf Yavin heimischen Wookiee darstellt, zu Han Solos Kopiloten zu machen. Annikin Starkiller bzw. Justin aus der ersten Drehbuchfassung wurde gestrichen und dessen Charakterzüge auf Luke und Han verteilt. So bekam Han seine charismatische Ausstrahlung, während Luke die eher ernste und metaphysische Seite erhielt. Die Rolle der Droiden C-3PO und R2-D2 – in dieser Phase der Produktion noch als Roboter bezeichnet – war in anderer Form schon seit dem Treatment vom Mai 1973 vorhanden. Dort nehmen imperiale Bürokraten die Rolle der humorvollen Außenseiter ein, die den Film aus ihrer Sicht eröffnen. Ein Stilmittel, das Lucas von Kurosawas Die verborgene Festung übernahm und bis in den fertigen Film beibehielt. Im ersten Drehbuch tauchen die beiden Roboter erst während des Angriffs auf den Todesstern auf, wurden jedoch im Zuge der Aufteilung der Handlung im zweiten Drehbuch wieder an den Anfang der Geschichte gestellt. Eine weitere wesentliche Entwicklung erfuhr die Macht, die als „Macht der Anderen“ vom letzten Drehbuch übernommen und weiter ausgebaut wurde. Nun gab es auch eine Dunkle Seite der Macht, die gleichermaßen von den Schurken eingesetzt werden konnte. Dabei griff Lucas eine Beobachtung von Alfred Hitchcock auf, derzufolge sich die Größe eines Helden danach richtet, welches Ausmaß an Bösartigkeit er überwinden muss. Um dem Filmstudio 20th Century Fox eine Vorstellung davon zu geben, wie der Film später aussehen sollte, aber auch um den Einsatz von Spezialeffekten und die dafür entstehenden Kosten kalkulieren zu können, engagierte Lucas den Modellbauer Colin Cantwell, den Konzeptzeichner Ralph McQuarrie und den Storyboardzeichner Alex Tavoularis. Sie alle arbeiteten auf Grundlage der zweiten Drehbuchfassung. Insbesondere die Arbeiten von Ralph McQuarrie haben das spätere Aussehen von Krieg der Sterne maßgeblich beeinflusst. Seine Bilder zeigen einzelne Charaktere vor einer weitläufigen Szenerie. Lucas hat McQuarrie angewiesen, sich bei seinen Arbeiten zunächst keine Gedanken über die finanzielle Machbarkeit einer späteren Filmumsetzung zu machen. Bis März 1975 fertigte McQuarrie fünf Konzeptbilder an, darunter auch eine Abbildung der imperialen Hauptstadt von Alderaan, die später aus Kostengründen aus dem Film gestrichen wurde. Für die Konzeption der Wolkenstadt von Bespin in wurde die Idee wieder aufgegriffen. Ebenfalls im März 1975 nahm Lucas eine große Änderung an seiner zweiten Drehbuchfassung vor. Lucas bemerkte, dass – nachdem er die Prinzessin der ersten Fassung aus der Geschichte gestrichen hatte – in seinem Film nun keine weibliche Hauptrolle mehr vorhanden war. Deswegen machte er aus Luke Starkiller eine Frau, für die er sich zunächst keinen Namen ausdachte. Erst während der Arbeit an einem Handlungsabriss für das Filmstudio vom Mai 1975 revidierte Lucas seine Entscheidung und machte aus Luke wieder einen Mann, führte aber im gleichen Zug eine noch unbenannte Prinzessin ein, die die Rolle von Lukes Bruder Deak einnehmen sollte. Charaktere R2-D2: Im Drehbuch ausschließlich als Artoo Detoo (dt. „Erzwo Dezwo“) bezeichnet, ist R2-D2 ein kleiner Roboter älteren Baujahres, der mit einigen Greifarmen, einer Computerschnittstelle und einem Hologrammprojektor ausgestattet ist. Im Gegensatz zur ersten Drehbuchfassung von George Lucas, in der R2-D2 sprechen kann, verständigt er sich über elektronische Klänge – einer Kombination aus Pfeif-, Piep- und Klicktönen –, die lediglich andere Roboter wie beispielsweise sein Kompagnon C-3PO verstehen kann. R2-D2 ist sehr launisch und versteht es, deutlich darauf hinzuweisen, wenn die Dinge nicht so laufen, wie er es geplant hat. Manchmal ist er ziemlich unhöflich und schroff, was zu gewissen Spannungen zwischen ihm und C-3PO führen kann. Drei Jahre und acht Monate stand R2-D2 im Dienst von Captain Deak Starkiller, bis ihn die Umstände dazu zwingen, dessen Bruder Luke auf seiner Reise zu begleiten. Die Konzeption von R2-D2 ist mit dieser Drehbuchfassung nahezu abgeschlossen und mit dem Charakter im Film identisch. Lediglich das Umfeld, in dem er sich bewegt, unterliegt im Verlauf der Filmproduktion noch weiteren Änderungen. Bail Antilles: Als Aquillianischer Ranger ist Bail Antilles ein Mitglied der Rebellen-Allianz und vorwiegend als Agent des Starkillers und seinen Söhnen tätig. Wie alle Ranger dient er dem Willen der Macht der Anderen und ist mit einem Laserschwert bewaffnet. Als charakteristische Merkmale werden im Drehbuch seine hochgewachsene Statur und sein erhabenes Erscheinungsbild beschrieben. Da das Konzept der Aquillianischen Ranger im Verlauf der Entwicklung zum endgültigen Drehbuch verworfen wurde, taucht auch Bail Antilles in späteren Versionen nicht mehr auf. In anderem Kontext spielte er Jahre später in dem Film eine sehr kleine Rolle als Senator der Galaktischen Republik. Biggs und Windy Starkiller: Die beiden aufgeregten, sehr verspielten und unruhigen Zwillinge sind die jüngeren Brüder von Luke Starkiller. Während der im Drehbuch geschilderten Ereignisse sind sie etwas älter als sieben Jahre. Sie leben mit ihrem Onkel Owen Lars in einer Feuchtfarm auf dem Planeten Utapau, wo sie eines Tages von ihm trainiert und auf das Erbe ihres Vaters, dem Starkiller, vorbereitet werden sollen. Bereits in seiner nächsten Ausarbeitung, einem Handlungsabriss für das Filmstudio, wurden die Rollen von Biggs und Windy gestrichen, da sich Lukes familiäres Leben nur um seine Tante und seinen Onkel drehen sollte. Stattdessen wurden sie später zu Luke Skywalkers Freunde Biggs Darklighter und Windy Starkiller. Es wurden sogar Szenen mit Luke und seinen Freunden gedreht, die jedoch aus der endgültigen Filmfassung geschnitten wurden. Chewbacca: In der zweiten Drehbuchfassung wurde Chewbacca als ein rund 2,5 Meter großes, wild aussehendes Geschöpf mit Pavian-ähnlichen Reißzähnen. Sein verfilztes Fell und seine großen gelben Augen dominieren die ehrfürchtige Erscheinung des Charakters, der der Spezies der Wookiees angehört. Seine Kleidung besteht aus einer kugelsicheren Weste mit bizarrem Tarnmuster und kurzen braunen Shorts. Sein Alter beträgt rund 200 Jahre. Er ist der Freund von Han Solo und sein erster Offizier auf einem gestohlenen Raumschiff. Han und Chewbacca kommunizieren über eine eigene Sprache. In weiteren Drehbuchfassungen bleibt die Rolle Chewbaccas als Weggefährte Han Solos unberührt, lediglich sein Aussehen und insbesondere die Art seiner Bekleidung ändert sich. Cliegg Starkiller: Er ist der ältere Bruder von Deak Starkiller und demnach ebenfalls ein Sohn des Starkiller. Er stirbt während seiner Suche nach Luke Starkiller, kurz bevor Deak vom Imperium gefangen genommen wird. Cliegg Starkiller taucht in späteren Drehbuchfassungen nicht mehr auf. Für wurde der Charakter Cliegg Lars als Vater von Owen Lars konzipiert, doch außer des gleichen Vornamens gibt es keine Ähnlichkeiten mit Cliegg Starkiller. Darth Vader: War der Darth Vader der ersten Drehbuchfassung noch ein menschlicher General des Imperiums, wird er hier zum Hauptbösewicht des Films. Er ist ein Schwarzer Ritter der Sith und die rechte Hand des Sith-Meisters Espaa Valorum. Sein gesamter Körper ist von einer Rüstung, einer grotesken Atemmaske und wallenden Gewändern verdeckt. Komplett in Schwarz gehüllt, bildet er einen starken Kontrast zu seinen Soldaten der Imperialen Sturmtruppe. Im Drehbuch wird er als unglaublich bösartig, erschreckend, sadistisch und brutal beschrieben. Er entwickelt hämische Freude an Scheußlichkeiten und neigt dazu, fürchterlich zu lachen. Er ist eine zutiefst respektierte Führungspersönlichkeit, die sogar in den eigenen Reihen gefürchtet wird. Allerdings kann er die Truppen, mit denen er zusammenarbeitet, nicht ausstehen, und zögert auch nicht, ihnen dies deutlich zu machen. In der Schlacht um den Todesstern steuert Vader sein beschädigtes Schiff in einem Kamikaze-Angriff auf das von Han Solo, wodurch es so aussieht, als würde der Sith dadurch getötet werden. Die Entwicklung Darth Vaders wurde mit diesem Drehbuchentwurf sehr weit in Richtung der endgültigen Fassung vorangetrieben. Statt ihn offensichtlich sterben zu lassen, wählte Lucas ein offenes Ende für den Bösewicht, in dem er ihn lediglich von Han Solo vom Schlachtfeld wegschleudern ließ. Deak Starkiller: Er ist der Bruder von Luke Starkiller und Captain eines Rebellenschiffs, das zu Beginn der Drehbuchhandlung von Imperialen Sternzerstörers angegriffen wird. Nach dem Tod seines Bruders Cliegg ist Deak der älteste Sohn des Starkillers. Er ist zwar ein noch sehr junger Jedi, doch gilt er als talentierter Schwertkämpfer. Auch in großer Gefahr beweist er Mut, Einfallsreichtum und Entschlossenheit. In imperialer Gefangenschaft auf Alderaan wird er von den Sith schwer gefoltert und beinahe getötet. Nach seiner Rettung steht er Bogan, also der Dunklen Seite der Macht, sehr nahe, weswegen er viel Zeit braucht, um sich zu erholen. Deaks gefährliche Situation ist Luke Motivation sich auf die Reise zu machen und Utapau zu verlassen. In Krieg der Sterne übernimmt Prinzessin Leia diesen Part. Mit Leias Auftauchen und der Konzeption, Luke als Einzelgänger darzustellen, war für Deak kein Platz mehr in der Handlung und wurde gestrichen. Eine im Film nicht verwendete Szene zeigt Deak als Luke Skywalkers Freund auf dem Planeten Tatooine. Cos Dashit: Dieser Charakter wurde aus der ersten Drehbuchfassung übernommen. Der finstere Imperator Cos Dashit ist der „Lord von Alderaan, Vorsitzender des Obersten Tribunals und Herrscher des Galaktischen Imperiums.“ Er wird als eine dünne, in Grau gekleidete Person beschrieben, mit einem Schnurrbart über seiner ausdruckslosen Lippe. Im fertigen Film gibt es Imperator Palpatine, dessen Name zunächst nicht genannt wird und der ebenso wie Cos Dashit in der zweiten Drehbuchfassung keine Rolle in der Handlung spielt. In der deutschen Synchronisation von Krieg der Sterne wurde „Emperor“ mit Kaiser, in nachfolgenden Filmen dann mit Imperator übersetzt. Espaa Valorum: Als Sith-Meister ist er ein Anwender von Bogan, der Dunklen Seiten der Macht. Er tötete die meisten von Starkillers Söhnen. Seine Rolle, die lediglich zwei Erwähnungen in Dialogen vorsah, wurde während der weiteren Produktion zu Krieg der Sterne gestrichen. Seine Rolle wurde mit der des Imperators zusammengefasst, der in späteren Filmen den Namen Palpatine erhielt. Zumindest dessen Nachname wurde für Finis Valorum, den Obersten Kanzler der Republik in Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung, wiederverwendet. Dodana: Er ist ein junger Astro-General, dessen einzige Handlung im Drehbuch darin besteht, die Rebellen über die Schwachstelle in der Konstruktion des Todessterns zu unterrichten und während der Raumschlacht einige Anweisungen mitzuteilen. In der dritten Drehbuchfassung wurde er in Tarkin umbenannt, erhielt letztendlich jedoch den Namen Jan Dodonna. Tarkin: Er ist Großmoff und Kommandant der Kesselianischen Dragoner im Dienst der Rebellen-Allianz. Er zieht es vor, sich bei der Planung und Durchführung von Schlachten auf technische Errungenschaften zu stützen, statt sich auf die Macht der Anderen zu verlassen. Nachdem er in der dritten Drehbuchfassung die Rolle Dodanas bzw. Jan Dodonnas erhielt, gehört er seit der vierten Drehbuchfassung der imperialen Besatzung an Bord des Todessterns an. Han Solo: Aus dem grünhäutigen Alien mit Kiemen und ohne Nase, wie Han Solo in der ersten Drehbuchfassung vom Juli 1974 noch beschrieben wurde, entwickelte sich ein junger corellianischer Mensch, der nur geringfügig älter ist als Luke. Sein Erscheinungsbild wird trotz seines Bartes und seiner schäbigen Kleidung als gutaussehend beschrieben. Er ist großspurig, sehr von sich selbst überzeugt und glaubt, ein bedeutender Raumpilot zu sein. Selbstbewusst lebt er nach dem Motto: „Nichts ist unmöglich. Und schon gar nicht für mich.“ In Wirklichkeit ist er ein Pirat und steht tief in der Schuld von Oxus. Han Solo nimmt kein Blatt vor den Mund, denn bedingt durch sein großes Ego kann er auch schnell herablassend oder sarkastisch werden. Wie auch andere Betrüger vertraut Han am ehesten sich selbst und lügt bereits, wenn er lacht. Geld spielt für ihn eine große Rolle, doch wenn es darauf ankommt, stürzt er sich in tollkühne Auseinandersetzungen. Dies kommt dem Charakter des Han Solos in Krieg der Sterne sehr nahe. In der finalen Fassung ist Han aber ein Schmuggler und der Kapitän seines eigenen Schiffes, dem Millennium Falke, und nicht darauf angewiesen, erst eines zu stehlen. Auch sein Alter wurden während der Vorproduktionsphase und insbesondere während des Castings mit Harrison Ford angehoben, um Han Solo und Luke Starkiller mehr Individualität zu verleihen. Jabba: Bereits in dieser zweiten Drehbuchfassung wird er als „Jabba der Hutt“ bezeichnet, doch stellt er hier noch einen raubeinigen und hässlichen Piraten dar, der für Oxus arbeitet. In seiner Ausarbeitung beschreibt Lucas den Charakter als groß und schäbig. Während der Entwicklung weiterer Drehbuchfassungen wurde Oxus gestrichen und Jabba zum Verbrecherboss, der Han Solos Schulden eintreibt. Im fertigen Film tauchte Jabba erst gar nicht mehr auf, weil zuvor eine entsprechende Szene mit Han Solo und Jabba geschnitten wurde. Erst im Zuge der Special Edition wurde die Szene in überarbeiteter Form wieder in den Film eingefügt. In seiner heutigen Form tauchte Jabba erstmals im Film auf. Leia: Sie ist die „wunderschöne“ 16-jährige Tochter von Owen und Beru Lars, die gemeinsam mit ihren Eltern auf einer Feuchtfarm auf dem Planeten Utapau lebt. Sie hat ein Auge auf ihren Cousin Luke geworfen. Sie bewundert ihn und sorgt sich gleichzeitig um ihn, doch beruht dieses Gefühl der Zuneigung nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Luke fühlt sich zusehends unwohl, wenn sie ihm zu nahe kommt. Lucas beschreibt sie in dieser Phase der Produktion als von Natur aus „misstrauisch“ aber ebenso „offenherzig“. In dieser Form besitzt Leia keine tragende Rolle in der Drehbuchhandlung. Sie taucht lediglich am Anfang auf, bis Luke Starkiller beschließt, seine Heimat zu verlassen. Nachdem Lucas sich dazu entschlossen hatte, Luke als Einzelgänger darzustellen, wurden neben seinen Brüdern auch seine Cousine Leia gestrichen. In der dritten Drehbuchfassung taucht der Name Leia dennoch wieder auf, nämlich als Prinzessin der Rebellen-Allianz, die von Luke gerettet werden muss und die damit die Rolle Deak Starkillers aus der zweiten Drehbuchfassung übernommen hat. Quellen *''The Making of Star Wars – The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' Weblinks *Zweite Drehbuchfassung auf The Jedi Bendu Script Site en:Adventures of the Starkiller, Episode I: The Star Wars Kategorie:Literatur zur Realität